Trailer theater
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: Hello this is Iron-mantis is hhere, i will write a small trailer for any AF fic you have in mind, just give me the details and i will do my best! first up is X-Prodigy
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning of darkness is coming**

Ha, I can't believe that idiot Draco try looking for months for this place but it just took me a few minutes and a good hint." Drake smile sinisterly at what appear to be a great tomb with Egypt like Archaiac symbols of dragons.

**The Chromatic dragons are unleashed**

"_Do we have your word Darkstar?" _The Possessed Omaddon Growled.

"I assure you, when this is over the age of human will be gone and the Dawn of the Dragon Race will begin!" he then laugh sinisterly

**It's a race against time**

"The only way to defeat The chromatic dragons is to find the tomb of the legendary Metallic Dragons clan" D-Dude said "They were the only ones with the secret of Killing them".

"Good, plan but one flaw… We don't know where that is!" WX stated

**Will we win**

Iron-mantis and X prodigy ducked from a blast of lightning caused by the Green Dragon Of The Storm.

**Or will we fail**

Drake & Oldkid are seen standing atop the Red Dragon Of The Sun behind them is 2 million of Chamegolem, Shadow-soldiers, Dark warriors who were multiplied caused of the Chromatic Dragons power.

"DESTROY THEM ALL" Drake roared as the warriors of his armada rushed forward with Bloodlust on there minds

**Find out…**

"Woah" Lunatic muttered seeing the Metallic Dragons tomb.

"Dang, and I thought the pharaohs tombs were fancy" Iron-mantis muttered

**In X Prodigy- Author Fighters: Dawn Of The Dragon**

We See D-Dude in his Red-Eye form and a more twisted form of Velgemon rushed forward and begin a battle that will decide what will Humanities' future be.


	2. Ross trailer

Ross request

**He is known as the great Bounty hunter.**

Various authors are seen capture by a mysterious being wearing a mask with the symbol being a bulls-eye.

**He will not rest till he gets his prize.**

"I suggest you surrender" the mysterious being said in a distorted voice to Hikari pulling out a morning star.

**And he's not alone**

"Allow me to introduce my comrades" the being in the monitor said stepping aside to show to the remaining authors (Who's faces are in shock), Lucifer, Bronze Centipede, The Face and Resshin.

**Its up to the remaining to fight back**

"Surprise, my armor prevents your pathetic copying ablitiy to scan my abilities." Bronze smirk raising his katar to stab scarlet but was slashed in the back by mantis, and then was blasted away by Omega

**It's a race against time**

"its time for you to pay Dialga pokemorph" Lucifer sneered strangling Justin but stopped sensing a intense power coming from Hikari and Hinaten

**To save our comrades**

"This is fun" the Face smiled demonically attacking Kirby, Loony and Michael and seems to have no trouble.

**And prevent becoming Trophies**

"How could you do this!" Ross said preparing to blast him Seeing Resshin in his corrupted pokemorph form.

"Simple, unlike your weakling friend Andy or that pathetic Darkside Ozzy, I don't mind merging myself with the true power of Evil!" Resshin said with a hint of madness.

**Of the Devil hunter**

We see the hunter watching the author and space warriors entering his base.

"This shall prove interesting." He said grabbing a easy to carry flame-thrower

**Author Fighters: The Devil Hunter**

Hope you enjoy it ross.


	3. the 2nd x prodigy trailer

okay X, heres your first trailer

**The one-winged Angel trapped in a blue soldier**

"No, i refuse to become You" Caboose screamed at a apparition of a being with silverish hair and a black wing who was bombarding caboose with images of his past live.

**The dark Cult Of Jenova appears once more**

Grif was slammed to the wall by a blackish soldier wearing armor and a futuristic Noh mask who lifted a gravity hammer but had his head blown off by Sarge.

Grif gave Sarge a shock look with Sarge saying "before you get mushie on me dirtbag, i have to tell you the only reason i save you is cause i refuse to let anyone end your life during something as glorious as battle, if its humiliating thats another story!"

Tucker and sister were trying to hold off the swarm of bad-guy till andy roll in view and said "Stay away from the green and yellow or i'll go nuclear on your asses."

"Theres no way there that" Tucker stop in mid-rant as he saw the group attacking him and sister screamed and ran away "Shutting up."

**A secret is reveal**

Everyone look shock at what caboose (who is still holding masumune) told them, Tucker turn to church and said "man your lucky the most deadly being of all time is obsessed with being your best friend."

"Uh yeah, definately a plus for me." Church said still shocked

**Dark alliances are created**

"Why do you want to help us?" the leader of the Cult of Jenova said to Doc/O'malley

"Cause your people reminds me of myself in some way." O'malley said cryptically there mission with sephiroth remind him of his brethren who wish to be with the Alpha.

**Romance are form**

"Caboose i know how you feel." Tex murmered remembering all the horror she did when she was apart of Omega.

She lefted his tear stain face and kiss him.

**A great battle will emerge.**

Church and Tucker dodged cannon fire from the cult, Donut threw four grenades blowing the cannon up as Sarge and simmon use there shotguns shooting at charging mutated followers.

Caboose using great skills were slashing and cutting the Jenova members down to size but O'malley was the only one barely holding up against caboose (since he saw Caboose fighting style when he possessed him)

**X Prodigy presents**

Caboose seeing Tex shot screamed angrily as his body leaks demonic energy

**One Winged Angel**

There stood Caboose wwho was now only a husk to sephiroth wearing a demonic version of his armor Behind him is O'malley/doc bowing to him..

hope you like it X


End file.
